micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Sabovia
Smallia, officialy the 'Empire of Smallia (founded as Union of Smallia) is a micronation. Landlocked and borderd by the British town of Tetbury, Smallia is currently not recognised by the United Nations. The micronation was created by Andrew Creed, Smallia declared independence from the United Kingdom on May 25, 2012. The United Kingdom does not recognize the independence of Smallia, and it is unknown if it ever will. Smallia claims Bir Tawil, a small area in North Africa unclaimed by any recognised sovereign states. If Smallia were recognised by the United Nations, Smallia would be the smallest country in the world. Smallia is an empire governed under a form of absolute monarchy with a parliamentary system. ''History'' Smallia dates back to 2004, when his mother Diane claimed Bir Tawil, however it wasn't until 8 years later when David discovered micronationalism and found the perfect idea, a micronation. Smallia was founded by David Creed (aka Andrew "The Briton") on May 22, 2012 (which became "Smallia Day") and the micronation was first announced on the newsfeed of MicroWikia on that day. Smallia's original flag was originally black, white and green with star in the centre on an invisible circle. Originally country's name was referred as Smallia (UK) and originally King David I (as David Creed would be known fron now until June 2012) said that it would drop the "UK" part of the name once Smallia declared independence. But after David I had sent a letter to Queen Elizabeth II who ignored it, the word "(UK)" was dropped from the micronation's name and became the Union of Smallia. On June 1, 2012 Smallia discovered that Asermia, which itself now part of Smallia's neighbour New Canada) had claimed the whole of the British Isles apart from Kent in England and Smallia declared war on Asermia, which saw the beginning of Smallia's darkest era, where many micronations did not support Smallia, instead they supported Asermia, this led Smallia to not just only invade Asermia, but also Spanionte (who supported Asermia) and to do this, King David I said on the MicroWikia chat to Varick Webb, Spanionte's ruler, "I am now your king", which became King David I's (later Andrew I, later in June 2012) catchphrase. This went into an argument with several American micronationalists who unsupported the British Smallia. After this, Smallia started to go mad on the Americans, by using word "Football" on the Spanion Soccer Team, which made Varick Webb upset, because in the United States (and in Canada and Australia) it is called Soccer, and in British English it is called "Football", mainly refer with Association football played in the US. By then Varick would argue at this to King Andrew I about the American use of "soccer", this is why Americans call football "soccer", to avoid confusion with theAmerican game of football. This also led into argument also by King Daniel I of Daniel-Land who said the same to King Andrew I on his talk page. Then Dave Creed would be banned in July 2012, leding to establish his own wiki with Robert Garside of New Canada, his only ally at the time. While during the ban, William Wade , the then, lord president of Smallia tookover the throne from King Andrew I and he would edit the articles. Andrew I was unbanned, the following month. He got good to start with, but he got mad in the end. He would establish his own micronational comic book series, MicroComic. Some pages of the comic were unsupported by many micronationalists and also Varick Webb thought that Dave Creed had clamed parts of Weloviart, belonging to Varick's brother Vincent. But he didn't, he claimed an island in honour of Weloviart. Then he stated on MicroBlogs that people didn't like him and that he was going to commit suicide, which made micronationalists on MicroWikia sad. This led Robert Garside of New Canada took takeover the Smallian throne from Andrew I, becoming Robert I, with Andrew Creed becoming Chief Minister of the country. Which is false, Andrew I gave the throne to Robert I. Then King Daniel I of Daniel-Land asked Andrew I if he could claim Greater Khillia, but as Robert I had now taken over the throne, he would contact Robert, but then he saw that New Finland was about to claim Khillian land, he would transfer the Smallia claim to New Finland. Robert I later changed the Coat of Arms of Smallia to a Serbian Eagle, charged with the Smallian flag and the Garside pennant in the centre. In October 13, 2012 Robert of Dalton handed the throne back to Andrew I. Mary Seacole Day Mary Seacole Days is in honour of Mary Seacole a black nurse from the Crimean War who set up the "British Hotel". Mary Seacole Day is on 20 December every year. Territories The Empire of Smallia has an Empire consisting of the main Territory (including South Millimia), Nova Island and Wensleydale region. The War on Asermia The Asermian War dispute was a dispute with Asermia , over the British Isles. This dispute began on June 1, 2012, and was assumed to have ended the next day. However, the leader of Smallia, King Andrew I , was still unsatisfied. Even though Smallia claimed only half a town, Andrew still wanted Asermia to give up the British Isles. So because asermia did not, Smallia claimed all of Asermia. Then until around the 20th of June, nothing happened. Then the dispute became more violent, as Smallia started claiming lands of other nations that were supporting Asermia, like the Empire of Spanionte . Finally, on July 9, 2012, after more than a month of dispute, the war ended with no winners and no losers and Smallia was once again at peace. (GIA War) Category:British Micronations Category:Declaration of Independence Category:Grand Intermicronational Alliance Category:Unions Category:Founded in 2012 Category:English Speaking Regions Category:United Micronations Member Category:Kingdoms Category:G-12 Category:Parliaments Category:European micronations Category:Smallian Category:Smallia Category:Empires Category:Democracies Category:Micronations